


A Little Time to Ourselves

by DJRezYourGays



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Overwatch Femslash Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRezYourGays/pseuds/DJRezYourGays
Summary: Sombra and Satya enjoy a quiet escape together, paying no mind to the chaos nearby





	A Little Time to Ourselves

With a gentle touch, Sombra gathered Satya’s hair in one hand and began to brush it with soft, calming strokes as they sat on the floor together.  Satya smiled quietly to herself, not taking her eyes off the virtual drafting board she was poring over.  The designs for a seaside retreat already included an expansive library and reading rooms ideal for every lighting condition, now it was time to incorporate Sombra’s plans for a next-gen data center and media room.  

“Do you really need all this cooling equipment?” she asked, side-eyeing the specifications her partner had provided.

“Mhm,” Sombra said, enjoying the silken feel of her lover’s locks.  How Satya managed to keep herself looking absolutely spotless in even the worst of conditions was a constant wonder to her, but she wasn’t about to question it.  She knew better than most that some secrets were best left alone.

Satya sighed, updating the plans to account for the substantial power drain.  Perhaps a lotus arrangement of solar panels to lend the roof some color.  She shut her eyes, thoughts scattering as she felt Sombra’s fingers weaving through her hair, long nails teasing the base of her neck.  Sombra had started to hum to herself, a pretty tune much simpler than Satya would have expected from the woman.  It was soft, warm - provincial.  She loved it immediately.

“It’s not too much, is it?” Sombra asked, trying to hide the concern in her voice.  When Satya had talked about building a getaway for the two of them, Sombra had taken it as it what it seemed - a pleasant fantasy, something to dream about to escape the realities of their respective workplaces.  But seeing how far Satya had taken it, she was beginning to let herself believe.  Her instinct was to fight the feeling, but as she played with her lover’s hair it was too easy to imagine a real escape for them both - a hideaway with all the trimmings.

“No,” Satya smiled, opening her eyes.  "I think it’s just right.“  She began scoping out the media room, chuckling to herself at how much more thorough Sombra’s requirements were for the entertainment space than the server room.  The woman took her fun very seriously, which came as no surprise.  Satya tossed her initial wireframe for the dining area to plan for more space.

Sombra smiled in return, dividing the handfuls of hair to begin working on a heavy braid.  The soft glow of the space where they’d sequestered themselves glinted off the dark strands like starlight as it shifted in her hands.  The sound of Satya’s turrets turning in unison stole her attention for a moment, but they slowly returned to their default orientation, standing down.  The code behind their target recognition was elegant - a word that felt doubly appropriate considering who designed them.  It made them seem almost lifelike.  The care Satya took with them, with all her projects, only reinforced the impression that they were more pets than creations.  Sombra had had her own experiences being on the receiving end of Satya’s precise and complete attentions, but her relationship with her design projects was something else entirely.

"It will be very…exposed,” Satya said, tilting her head at the holographic projection of the draft design, spinning it slowly to view it from all angles.  "Are you sure you will be comfortable with so much light?“

Sombra shut her eyes.  Satya hadn’t intended it as a loaded question, she knew, but it was a stark reminder of how different their lives were.  Satya worked with light, Sombra in the shadows.  Satya built, Sombra dismantled.  Satya’s world was ordered, carefully measured, artfully designed.  Sombra’s world was all chaos and instinct.  How long could their little experiment survive, really?  What were the chances of them being able to live under the same roof - even if that roof were designed by one of the world’s top architects?

"I can adapt,” she said at last, looking for something to tie the end of the braid with.  

“I know,” Satya chuckled, leaning back until Sombra had no choice but to abandon the braiding, wrapping her arms around Satya instead.  "You’ve always been good at that.“

Sombra laughed, pulling her closer.  "You’re not so bad, either, reinita.  This little getaway was your bright idea, remember?”

“I just got so tired of us postponing every time,” Satya said.  "First there was Numbani…“

"And then Moscow,” Sombra added.

“Hong Kong,” Satya sighed.

“We did manage to squeeze in coffee in Brazil,” Sombra said.

“On the back of a moving transport!”

“So it was a little breezy!”

They shared a laugh at the memory of the stolen moment, both trailing off as their attention returned to the hologram of Satya’s grand design. A getaway.  A lasting escape for them both, together.

“Sombra!” Gabriel’s voice crackled over Sombra’s earbud, loud enough for Satya to hear it.  "The perimeter!“

Sombra tsked, plucking the device out of her ear and tossing it outside their little hiding spot.  It was too small for Satya’s turrets to acquire, which seemed like a shame.  It would’ve been so satisfying to see them melt it before it hit the ground.

"Oops,” she said flatly, pulling Satya in closer.  She reached a hand out to touch the hologram, slowly spinning it to take it all in again.  "Do you really think we can build it, reinita?“

"I can build anything,” Satya smiled, darting a quick kiss to Sombra’s cheek, catching the woman a little off guard.  Sombra melted against her, burying her face against Satya’s neck for a moment and taking a deep breath, letting it out in a long, contented sigh.

From around the corner outside, a dark shape floated into view - a shifting black cloud only vaguely shaped like a man behind a white owl-like mask.  Gabriel glared at the purple-haired woman and the enemy agent she was entangled with - one he recognized from the botched operation in Brazil, and who was now helping Sombra ignore the operation which was rapidly turning against Talon’s forces.  He began to rematerialize to demand she get back to work when he noticed the half-dozen carefully placed turrets all swiveling to target him in unison.  Narrowing his eyes behind the mask, Reaper sighed and slipped away again, hoping to salvage at least some sliver of their mission objectives on his own.

Paying him no mind, the two women sat in silence for a moment, contemplating the building designs and all they might mean.  It was still a pipe dream, of course, but a good dream - a place to someday spend their days sharing the perfectly arranged space, far from the distractions of Vishkar and Talon and everything else.

Staring at the designs, a nagging worry crept into Satya’s mind, not for the first time.  The longer she looked at anything she’d designed, the more flaws she always began to see.  The asymmetry of it - two very different tastes woven together in close proximity - could it even work in practice?  Sombra’s fingers intermingling with her own made her realize she’d begun to fidget nervously.  

“Do you like it?” Satya asked, her voice unusually uncertain.

The sound of it surprised Sombra.  She had never heard Satya question one of her designs out loud.  She always planned so meticulously and so brilliantly that, by the time she committed anything to a design outside her own mind, it was already perfect.  That this meant so much to her to rock the foundation of the woman’s confidence even a little bit filled Sombra with a strangely comforting feeling.  She smiled, brushing Satya’s hair back and kissing the top of her head before resting her chin on the woman’s shoulder and hugging her tightly.

“I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the March 2018 Overwatch Femslash Exchange over on Tumblr. I have no idea why Vishkar and Talon are fighting considering they kind of share leadership but they seem like the sort of partner organizations that might occasionally scuffle, so


End file.
